The West Class
by Patron
Summary: Otis journeys to uncover Sazandora's missing past, only to discover his friend wasn't the broken angel he believed him to be... Will Otis be able to save Sazz from himself, or will Sazz's instability prove too much to overcome?
1. Class I: Back to School

The opening chapter to my second Pokémon fanfic series,_ The West Class. _As it implies, this series goes along with the Unova/B&W story arc and takes place in the West. It focuses around a new set of characters based off my Parties in the games, and is partially influenced by the story and mythology of B/W, but they are not referred to as Pokémon in the story or whatever, and I use a lot of creative licensing down the road (Victini is a God of Luck, for example).

I'm not sure if it will EVER get finished but I might try and make it into a novelette or something and keep it around 100-ish pages, because that seems to be where I drift off. I'll be keeping the chapters shorter for this series than I normally do (as opposed to my 10-15 page long _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ chapters) so I can post more regularly.

Put this as romance/humor but it's got advanture and angst in it, obviously. Wasn't so sure what to count it as.

Main characters/gijinkas (in this chapter): Sazz - Hydreigon / Otis - Haxorus / Jack - Gavantula / Guise - Zoroark / Henry - Serperior / Cynric - Chandelure / Kaalthe - Jolteon / Ares - Braviary

Art of the characters can be seen at my deviantart page, username _akarui_.

Hope you enjoy it! Comments welcome 8D!

* * *

**Pokémon X: The West Class**

**Class I: **_**Back to school**_

Otis was seventeen, it was late summer, and classes were starting again. He was a Junior in a private High School and that year promised to be a good one. Unlike others his age, going back to school was something he looked forward to because it meant he was kept busy. Summer was great and all, but doing the same stuff every day could get boring—of course, that didn't mean that he looked forward to bullies or homework.

Luckily, he didn't have many bullies to content with; most people liked Otis and he even considered himself at least mildly popular. The only real exception was an older student named Ares, but Ares hated pretty much everyone, and Otis didn't expect a few months between seeing one another would have changed any of that, so the red-eyed teenager just went in expecting his flying peer to scowl and turn his nose up when they saw one another in Homeroom.

One of the few perks about attending the school was getting to see his two best friends, Guise and Jack, both of whom normally lived too far away for him to visit. Guise would probably be fashionably late (still hung over from a party or clubbing the night before, no doubt), and the more responsible Jack would beat Otis to their first class. (No matter how hard he tried, and he'd given up trying a long time ago, Otis could never seem to beat Jack to anything.) His blonde friend was speedy and suited to planning ahead. It was probably ironic that of the three of them he was the most responsible, especially considering he was a raver.

The school was located in the heart of Black City, and Otis had to take a bus from the outskirts to make sure he got there on time.

"Name?"

Cynric was the school's unsympathetic Ghost/Psychic/Magic teacher and strict Librarian. He only appeared to be about sixteen years old, but the tiny genius' appearance was fooling. Because he was in the Phantom class he didn't age very quickly. He was a few hundred years old already, and those years were mostly invested in reading and practicing magic, making Cynric one of the most smartass magicians in the area.

He was looking especially 'whatever' that morning, staring up at Otis with his pale yellow eyes from under his short and layered raven-black hair. He could be a creepy-looking boy sometimes, and Otis wasn't exactly sure made him so popular with the rest of the boys. It was an all-boys-school and more than a handful of them had become bi-curious just to release some tension. There wasn't much leaving the campus without permission, and living in close quarters together for months at a time seemed to have some interesting effects on a few hundred teenage boys with raging hormones and no girls to release them on. Things like magazines and movies were restricted, but that didn't stop them from sneaking the contraband in.

Otis just wished they could get conjugal visits or something. He planned on staying straight, even though both Jack and Guise were both bi (moreso Jack than Guise, whom was something like 95% gay).

"Come on, man," Otis whined. If Cyrnic kept him too long, he'd be late to English! "I've been coming here since I was a kid!"

Cynric's expression, or lack thereof, didn't change. "Name?"

"Otis," the teenager sighed. "My name is _Otis_."

The Victorian-dressed boy pulled out a nametag from a carefully organized, antique wooden box to his left and handed it to Otis. "Your lanyard will be given to you tomorrow."

"Stupid old_ fart_," Otis mumbled under his breath as Cynric waved him away to move on to the next student in line.

Otis was the last person to arrive to the class. He'd gotten there just in time to see the ritualistic first-class-desk-dance. A teenager with thick, layered crimson and black hair was dancing around on his desk, their teacher just watching with a defeated expression.

The blonde approached, sitting his bag in his familiar chair before shaking his head and chuckling at his friend's antics. It had taken about ten years to get used to Guise's…ways.

Guise was seventeen, sexually promiscuous, loud, pervasive, and just maybe a little obnoxious. He was also incredibly popular. He was dressed in the same outfit Otis had seen him in since last year: a black, fur-trimmed jacket that exposed his chest and stomach and cut off just below the ribs, and black flares that were far too tight for most straight guys to be comfortable with. Guise was a beautiful creature with a slender shape, long body, skin that was just kissed with the gold of a tan, bright teal eyes, and insane hair. His hair was probably his most distinctive characteristic: it was crimson and in layers, long and thick, tied in a very low tail with a turquoise band. His hair flew around as he sang and danced to a song his iPod blasted into his furry black ears.

Yeah. This year started like every other.

"Guise," Otis laughed, trying to get his friend under control. He or Jack were usually the ones to do it, but Jack wasn't in the classroom (probably running an errand for their teacher, whom didn't even bother at that point to pretend like he could control Guise) so it was his responsibility that morning. "Guise, dude, chill. It's time for class."

He stopped to look down at whom had stopped his dancing, prepared to deal damage, before seeing that it was Otis and then flashing his friend one of his sharp, toothy grins. "OTIS!" he screamed, leaping off his desk onto his blonde friend.

Otis wailed and hit the floor, laughing as he was molested while the rest of the class just watched. This scene was just too familiar for anyone to be surprised. "Good morning, man. It's nice to see you, too. Have a good Summer?"

"Holy _shit_, yes! I got laid so much! You don't even _know_!"

"I'm glad for you. Now how about we get ready for class?"

"But that's so _boring_!" he pouted once having been shoved off.

Otis chuckled and got up, offering Guise a hand. "Come on. Class has to start sometime."

Not especially eager to agree, the red-head stared at his friend's hand for several seconds before accepting the inevitable and getting up.

Once his friend was in his chair, Otis moved his bag and took his own seat, smiling apologetically to their gentle-natured teacher. "Good morning, Mr. Henry. And so starts another year, right?"

Mr. Henry was their English and Homeroom teacher, as well as one of their most recognizable. He'd been teaching them the same course for the last several years, but he never seemed to get used to Guise. "Yes," agreed the dark teal-haired teacher. "Yes, I suppose that it does."

"Where's Jack?"

"He's running an errand for me. He should be back soon."

"Ah. I figured as much," the bronze-haired teen smiled, pushing one of his red-tipped bangs back from his eyes.

"Did you have a good Summer, Mr. Ono?"

Otis nodded. "It was decent. Got a job. Been doing well."

"I'm glad," smiled Mr. Henry.

He was concerned because, as far as everyone knew, Otis lived on his own. The year before, his stepfather had been murdered in their home and the teenager now lived alone in the very same house. They didn't know that he was not in fact alone, but lived with his best friend, Sazz.

Otis had met him when he was just a child and they'd been close ever since, but his friend requested his existence be kept a secret. Sazz was a suspicious being by nature and didn't trust anyone. He was also overprotective and it had been a pain in the ass for Otis to get out of the house that morning. More than anything, his blue-haired friend wanted to attend the school and keep an eye on Otis, but because he was obviously an adult and had no past record of his existence, even, there wasn't a chance he'd be allowed in the school. Besides that, a student had to pass special tests to gain entrance, so Sazz was instead being forced to wait for Otis to return to his dorm where he'd check on him every evening.

Having a clingy monster for a best friend was sometimes challenging.

Well, maybe 'monster' wasn't the right word to describe Sazandora, but Otis didn't have enough time to allow his thoughts to drift. Class was beginning and he needed to focus. English wasn't his best course and it required a lot of attention to pass. Not being as carefree about his grades as Guise, Otis was prepared to work.

Just as Mr. Henry had risen to take role, the door to the class opened and Jack and two taller boys walked inside. "Back!" Jack smiled, ignoring as one of the other boys that came in with him shoved past him to strut to his seat in the back corner. "And I bring friends!"

"Shut up, _Denchura_," frowned the largest of the two as he shoved past him to get inside.

Ares was one of the larger, older, more intimidating members of the class. At six-foot two he towered over the five-foot seven Otis and had at least thirty pounds of muscle on him. Ares was from one of the upper-class, meaning he was well-bred…meaning he had money, _lots_ of money. That and he thought he was better than everyone else—which was mostly true, anyways.

Breeding or not, Ares was a beast. He moved fast, hit hard in battle and was an expert flier. There was no question that he was attractive, either. The winged peer had been blessed with sienna-brown eyes, tanned skin, and opaque-white spiked hair with crimson bangs that sort of stuck up and out in controlled chaos. His frame was built but still had the slender feel of a teenager, and his features were sculpted and handsome. It wasn't any surprise that he had a beautiful girlfriend, but the whorish Guise didn't like him at all, the only reason being that they pretty much hated one another's guts. One might pick that up when Guise flicked the winged teen off as Ares walked past his desk.

"Prick!"

"Whore." Ares sat at his desk, leaned back, and pulled out a book to read. He hardly ever paid attention in class, mostly because he never had to. In addition to being rich and attractive and strong, he was also incredibly intelligent.

That just made it worse. Guise snarled and folded his arms, sticking his tongue out at the other boy before frowning towards the chalkboard.

Most everyone had ignored this exchange and were busy staring at the two blondes in the doorway.

One of them was a familiar face: Jack, one of Otis' closest friends, had been attending the school since childhood. Jack was a tall and slim boy with fair skin, violet eyes, and blonde hair with mauve streaks in the back. He wore a yellow jacket with blue-violet fur trim and a purple bug-like symbol on the back. His washed out flare jeans weren't much better than Guise's when it came to their fit, and the fact that he wore a mesh belly-shirt didn't help hide his fabulousness very well. His oval face was decorated with a pair of glasses that were light-sensitive, changing to dark blue when it got brighter, and everywhere he went he wore at least one iPod bud in a pointed ear.

Jack was well-known for his being a raver and clubber, and if there was any question about his partying habits, one could take a hint from the glow-stick around his neck or the stamps on his hands or the wristbands with neon paint flecks. Even so, Jack balanced his partying with a cool and collected mind. Between the three of them, he was always the thinker. When the rash and excitable Guise or Otis leapt in to things without much thought, Jack was always there asking if it was a good idea and was always the one to clean up their messes. He was a good student, too, and many of the teachers—including Mr. Henry—counted upon Jack to keep the class together when they were out of the room and to help them with minor chores, like fetching other teachers, which is what he'd been up to that morning.

"Thank you, Mr. Denchura," the English teacher smiled gratefully, motioning for the blonde to take his seat. It only took about three or four strides for his long legs to reach his desk. Mr. Henry moved his red-orange eyes to greet the man left standing in the door.

"Holy _crap_!" cried Guise. "You're _gorgeous_! Shit!"

Jack chuckled, leaning forward in his desk to laugh at his wide-eyed friend. "You're just _now_ noticing? I figured you could smell him coming, or something."

Guise's expression was something akin to a woman having just received a wedding ring with a rock the size of her fist. "How did I not see him? What the hell?"

Mr. Henry tried his best to ignore the banter, his face tingeing pink as the handsome blonde reached out and shook his hand. The contact tingled—whether or not it was because the new teacher was simply gorgeous or the fact that he was an Electricity user, Henry wasn't sure, but tingle it did, and his body shivered in response, causing Guise to roar with entertainment.

'Attractive' didn't seem to cover the staff's newest addition. He was tall, lithe, and pale, with large blue eyes that had the power to paralyze anything they settled upon. His shaggy blonde hair looked like it could use a brush (Otis thought to himself that it looked like the blonde had stuck his finger in a light socket), but besides that he looked very well-kept. He wore a blue tank under a yellow jacket with thick white fur trimming, and his long legs were hidden under tattered and well-worn black pants. He carried with him a silvery staff that was etched all over with strange markings and designs Otis didn't recognize. But it wasn't just his appearance that was attractive, it was his energy. The blonde's almost overwhelming presence could be felt even from where Otis sat several feet away. This was no ordinary man. He hadn't felt anything near that since the first time he'd met Sazz in the forest.

Who _was_ this guy?

"Good morning, Mr. Kaalthe," he greeted as steadily as possible, attempting to keep his eyes from darting away from the other's intimidating gaze. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Henry. Welcome to the West Class."

Kalthe nodded politely at the quivering Henry, hoping to soothe the other man's anxiety. He was accustomed to people being nervous around him but it was important to Kaalthe that he and his peers got along. He'd have to work for Henry's trust, but he was all right with that. "A pleasure."

Guise whined from his seat behind Otis, sinking in his seat.

Not the sort to be appreciative of such nonsense, the blonde turned his strong eyes towards the red-head, tightening them only enough to express light disapproval. It was, however, enough tension to make Henry turn green. "You there."

Guise didn't seem to be affected by the new teacher's tone as much as the rest of the people in the classroom were. Rather than whimper and retreat, he immediately sat up, his ears perking upright. "Me?"

Kaalthe matched the student in his power of ignoring people's energy. "Yes, you," he grunted. "This is a place of study and education. Contain yourself. And where is your shirt? It's not proper for a student to wander the halls half naked."

Guise stared, keeping their vision locked for several seconds before responding, "_Please_ touch my ass."

Otis covered his mouth to stifle a snort.

Kaalthe returned his bright eyes towards the again pink-faced Henry. "Does he always act like this?"

"For the most part," the darker-haired teacher stammered, feeling a little ashamed that he couldn't keep his own students under control. "I apologize for his behavior… But he's always been like that."

Kaalthe just smirked, keeping his eyes on his fellow teacher and making Henry's face turn a shade redder. "I see."

Unable to tolerate the tension, and already embarrassed by having turned bright red at the other's expression, Henry broke his eyes away and turned to address his snickering class. "Everyone, this is Mr. Kaalthe. He's going to be our new Agility teacher. He came all the way from The East Class to be with us this year, so all of you be on your best behavior."

"Hell, I'll let him spank me if I'm naughty," snickered Guise, earning a low growl of disgust from Ares in the back corner. Guise just raised a middle finger and smiled crazily, not even bothering to turn and glare back at him.

"Dumbass," Ares snarled.

Kaalthe studied the room of teenagers for a long second before he bowed to Henry, who attempted to bow back, his face flashing pink again. He wasn't used to Eastern customs and it would take a while to learn them. He made a mental note to drop by the library and as Cynric for some books on Japan. "I shall be ready for you all after lunch." And with that Kaalthe let himself out, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaving Henry to his work.

Several silent seconds passed until the clown broke the silence. "I'm gonna tap that so hard," Guise snickered, hitting his desk with excitement. "_Damn_!"

"Now, now," Mr. Henry laughed, coming back to his senses and grabbing his book. "Settle down. It's time for class to begin. Welcome to the new year, everyone."

Otis and Jack exchanged grins.

Yeah. This would be a good year.

* * *

See? Short. I have the next chapter written but I figured I'd wait and see what you guys thought before posting it in the next day or two.

I enjoy writing Guise far too much. You don't even know.


	2. Class II: Introductions

Chapter 2 to my Pokémon B/W gijinka fanfic series, The West Class. Again, it's a short chapter!

Main characters/gijinkas (in this chapter): Sazz - Hydreigon / Otis - Haxorus / Jack - Gavantula / Guise - Zoroark / Henry - Serperior / Cynric - Chandelure / Kaalthe - Jolteon / Ares - Braviary

Art of the characters can be seen at my deviantart page, username _akarui_.

Hope you enjoy it! Comments welcome 8D!

* * *

**Class II: **_**Introductions**_

Class proceeded as usual after that: Guise made jokes and drew a penis on his desk, Jack took notes, and Otis tried his best not to fall asleep.

Second period was Math, something Otis was actually good at, and Third period was Biology, meaning Henry got stuck with them yet again. Fourth period was History, where Jack shined at his best and where Guise decided to draw balls on the chins of all the people in his textbook.

Lunch signified that the day was half over and that it was shortly about to become a good deal more active. After all, periods five through seven all dealt with fighting.

Fighting: this was what made their school special. The school offered unique courses specialized to teach individuals according to their strengths. It focused on physical combat, strategy, and magic, and this was where the three friends split up. They were all stuck in the same Agility course, but that was mandatory for everyone to pass at least once. Guise and Jack were stuck taking an advanced magic course under Cynric's control, while the lesser-magically-inclined Otis was required to take two physical combat courses. While he was learning how to use weapons, Cynric and Jack focused on elements.

But before they all went their separate ways, the three boys knew they'd have to face 'the new guy'.

"So what do you have after this?" Jack asked while he sat down on the hardwood floor of the empty training room with his two friends. "I have Elemental Magics after this with Guise."

Not eager to face his nemesis, Guise stuck his tongue out.

Otis giggled a little. "I have Armory."

"That sounds cool." Jack adjusted glasses. "Any idea what weapon you'll be using?"

"They cover pretty much everything and then you pick one to sort of major in when you take Advanced Armory. That's next year. If I had to choose, it would be the axe, though. I'm not really good with swords or spears or knives."

"I don't think I'd be very good at that class. I'll stick to lightning bolts."

"I can't exactly shoot electricity or dark energy at anyone, so I don't have much of an option," Otis laughed. "Besides, I'm looking forward to learning how to fight. I hope I'm good at it."

"Just _throw_ shit." Guise scratched at one of his furry ears, sliding from his position leaning against the wall until he was lying on the floor. "That's what I do. It always seems to work out. And what the hell is with these floors?"

"I believe these are dojo-style," commented Jack as their peers poured in. "The floors are buffed."

"There's no reason to make me _face-plant_ just to have shiny floors!"

"It's probably for training," Otis nodded. "This is an agility course, after all."

"Whatever. By the way, not that I am complaining about having gotten a gorgeous new teacher, but what happened to the old one?"

"He retired, I think."

Jack shook his head. "I heard it was because Calvary was too fast for him."

Guise grunted. "He _would_ be. I guess I should thank the little prick, but now the rest of us have to deal with a harder class. …Oh well," he shrugged. "I guess there are pros and cons."

Calvary was a young but very gifted student in the ninth grade and attended their school for special courses, Agility being one of them. He was fast, obviously _too_ fast for their previous teacher, whom had been replaced by Kaalthe in hopes of making the course more challenging.

Kaalthe was a transfer from half way across the planet. He taught at a similar school in the East and had opted to come teach in the West for a time, or so Jack has heard. A lot about Kaalthe remained mysterious, but that just made him all the more attractive to Guise.

But Kaalthe wasn't the first person in the class that they weren't familiar with.

Sam was the quiet-loner type, and was one of the very few boys that Guise didn't seem attracted to, which was a real surprise because Sam was sort of…well…'pretty'. He was more girl than boy in shape, with a small waist, sleek figure, feminine legs hid away in fit jeans, and soft features that made him worth staring at. His eyes were a striking shade of pumpkin orange, framed by thick silvery eyelashes that contrasted to his stark white hair, which was always either pulled up in a ponytail with the end near his knees or hidden away in a shell-like helmet he sometimes wore. His skin was paler than anyone Guise had met before and he was pretty sure it meant that Sam was sick or something but he didn't like him enough to care. Even with the blue-robed, feminine boy looking as beautiful and graceful as he did, Guise didn't care for him at all. In fact, Sam fell into the same category as Ares.

The white-haired older-classmate was somewhat of a mystery to most people since he was so quiet and distant. Everyone knew who Sam was—because of his beauty he was pretty popular as eye-candy went—but very limited people could say they knew him personally. Sam was renowned for his studying and practicing his fighting. The majority of his personal time was spent on class-work, honing his fighting skills and meditation in the school gardens. This would be the first time the three had him in their class, and where Guise was busy trying to pretend Sam didn't exist, Otis and Jack were busy staring at their peer as he entered the classroom in the silent way he seemed to go everywhere.

Sam set his book bag on the wooden floor against the wall and walked to the closet where he hid away the katana he carried with him everywhere like he'd been in the classroom a hundred times before. Once the weapon was secure, he took a seat by his books, closed his eyes and leaned back to meditate.

"I didn't think Sam would be in this class," Otis thought aloud. "I figured he'd have taken it by now. He's a Senior, right?"

"He might want to take it again if he thought the first one was too easy," suggested Jack. "I don't think the last teacher was much of a challenge. Or maybe he's the helper or something."

"Either way," Guise snorted, "I don't like it."

"Oh calm down. I still don't get why you don't fall head over heels for him." Jack sighed and resituated himself, removing his glasses to buff them with the sleeve of his yellow jacket. "Even Otis admits that Sam is beautiful."

"Pffft-_heck_ yeah."

"I dunno. I just…don't…like him."

"Weird."

The room's energy tensed when Kaalthe walked inside, his heavy boots announcing his presence. The students simultaneously turned to look towards their blonde teacher and low whispers began to undulate through the room until he silenced them with tightening eyes. "Good afternoon." Kaalthe shut the door behind him and moved to center himself amongst his students. "Welcome to Agility. My name is Kaalthe. I'm a transfer from the East Class and I'm here to educate you on speed. In this class you will learn how to be quicker in attack and defensive maneuvers, as well as how to be overall faster and more accurate. The goal of this course is for that each and every one of you will be able to touch me, by hand or by weapon, by the end of the semester."

Guise smirked. "I'll touch you right now, if you'd like."

Chuckles were stifled. Kaalthe turned so that he was facing the sarcastic fox, his eyes steady and unperturbed. "You are welcome to try, then."

Guise's teal eyes glazed over. "Seriously?"

"I'm waiting."

Otis and Jack exchanged glances as their friend snickered and rose to his skinny legs.

"Um…Guise," Otis laughed nervously, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

His friend chuckled and cracked his neck, keeping his eyes on his target. "_Hell_ yeah. He wants me to touch him. I'm not one to disappoint."

"He's obviously just using you to make a point," Jack sighed. "You're better off just sitting back down and shutting up."

"Screw you," Guise snorted. "I can do it just fine. Fast or not, my determination can win over Speedy Gonzolez here any day."

Kaalthe grinned and Otis shrunk back against the wall. He didn't know how Guise could look directly at the blonde that hard for more than a few seconds.

"Here I come!" The cat-eyed red-head shot at his teacher to try and grab him. Otis released a short cry and hid his eyes while Jack waited to see what would befall their oversexed friend.

"Too slow." Kaalthe vanished and a confused Guise snarled and lost his footing on the slippery floor and fell face-forward into the wall beside the still meditating Sam.

Guise whined and moaned there for a few seconds before rising, flinching from under Sam's hard glares. "_What_?" He wiped the blood from his mouth as he stood upright.

"You're pathetic," commented Sam, who just closed his orange eyes again.

Guise growled and jerked his head to look for their teacher, pointing at Kaalthe whom was now on the opposite side of the room. "_You_! How did you do that? Even being fast, that was insane! No one can just _disappear_! That wasn't being fast! That was _teleportation_ or something! Shit!"

"Stop being a child and _stop_ making excuses for your own faults." Kaalthe reached out a hand, curling a pair of fingers invitingly. "You can try again if you'd like, but the result will be the same."

Guise's eyes glew angrily as he jolted to the other side of the room, leaping up and preparing to make a swipe with his sharp nails. But before he could make the delivery he'd been cut off mid-air and soon found himself on the floor under Kaalthe's boot, where he snarled and writhed to no avail. "Dammit! What the hell?"

"You're fast, and you have potential," the blonde complemented, "but you shall never pass this class unless you can learn to properly focus your energy." He removed his foot, allowing Guise to scramble up and turn to glare at the beautiful grinning man.

"There's no one here as fast as you! That's not fair! How can you expect us to pass this class if you're like that?"

Kaalthe smiled. "That's what I am here for, isn't it? Now please, take your seat and we shall begin the first lesson. I assure you that I shall do everything in my power to assist you and your peers in passing this course. I'd rather not have to come back again next year, you know. I have family back home."

Guise pouted and fell to the floor, folding his legs and arms and huffing angrily, his face bright red for having been so shown-up in front of everyone.

"Told you," grinned Jack.

"Shut the f*ck up."

"I apologize for my tardiness." Everyone looked once again towards the door where a short boy no older than fourteen or fifteen years old was standing, Ares behind him, frowning as always. Otis wondered what he could be up to between classes that always seemed to make him late. Then again, Ares probably didn't care about that sort of thing. "But Cynric was having some degree of difficulty finding my badge."

"It's quite all right." Kaalthe swept a hand to invite the pair inside. "Class just began. Please take your seat, Mr. Accel."

Calvary Accel was the student they'd brought Kaalthe all the way from across the globe to teach. He was a young, exceptionally gifted student and was another of those people that Guise could hardly tolerate, the reason being that Calvary was a very serious person by nature and the red-head generally hated anyone that 'couldn't take a joke'. The boy was in ninth grade and was a few inches smaller than Otis, making him the shortest person in the class but not shorter than Cynric. He was dressed in an outfit similar to that of a classic paperboy's, with a slate blue paperboy hat with a red stripe running from the lip to the back on each side, sitting atop matching slate blue hair that was cut short but sticking out everywhere in the back. His long bangs and hat covered half his soft, round face, but his large sea green eyes couldn't be easily hidden. He wore long-sleeved jacket with a high rising collar and an off-white shirt. His pants matched his jacket in color and were cut off at the knees where they bagged atop knee-socks. The most notable piece of clothing that he wore, however, was his scarf—a long, slate blue, tattered thing that coiled around his neck and ejected from either side of his shoulder, the torn ends of either side coming to his knees.

He was like Otis in that he attended the school but wasn't rich or special in any other way than that he'd taken special entry exams. He was smart and, like Otis, was a gifted fighter.

"As for you," the blonde stopped Ares from walking past, making the taller male growl; Kaalthe's expression remained firm, "why are _you_ late?"

The tension was enough to make everyone in the room nauseated. Ares wasn't accustomed to being tested by his teachers but the new guy obviously had no fear of him at all.

Ares studied Kaalthe for a long, stiff moment before he seemed to understand that his new teacher wasn't easily manipulated. "I had a call I had to make," he finally responded, his voice low and gritty as he worked to keep his energy from being too rash.

As opposed to the irritated student, Kaalthe's energy remained smooth and level. Otis and Jack admired how he remained so cool and collected even when faced with a frustrating situation. Ares could be difficult to deal with but the blonde just stood there, staring him down like he did everyone else. Kaalthe seemed to treat everyone the same—he demanded respect and offered respect in return. That was fair.

"Next time, wait until after class is over."

Jack felt Ares' energy spike. He shifted, his eyes set intently on the two men, prepared to help stop a fight if necessary. He knew he wasn't needed, but it was his personality to act as the peacekeeper. He often intervened on Ares' behalf. They didn't talk a lot and they weren't friends, but Jack liked to think he and his classmate got along all right.

Kaalthe's blue eyes moved towards Jack just long enough as though to tell him to stay put before they returned to the red-faced aristocrat. "Please take your seat."

Ares snarled and shoved past him, sitting beside Sam, who just opened an eye and frowned at his classmate.

Jack released a sigh of relief. That was close. Ares had a temper, and if he'd gone off, he'd have gotten bitchslapped by Kaalthe. Their new Agility teacher was no one to be messed with. Kaalthe took his work very seriously and had low tolerance for disrespect. People like Ares and Guise would have to keep themselves in check or face failing the course.

"Now then," Kaalthe glanced over the class, taking a mental head count, "that looks like it should be everyone. Welcome to Agility. Let's begin."

_-(next scene)-  
_

"Friggin hell," groaned Guise, holding his left shoulder and limping towards their dorm. "Did they have to run us so hard? It was the first friggin' day… The teachers were _brutal_…" His shoulder still hurt from when Kaalthe had struck him with that silver staff of his in the middle of a test to see if Guise could grab him again. He was such a tease, letting him get close and think he stood a chance only to be slapped in the collarbone and electrocuted. He'd learned the hard way why Kaalthe's weapon of choice was a silver staff: silver conducted electricity, and it meant Kaalthe could attack from a safe distance if his opponent got too close. How unfair was that? Not only did they have to be fast enough to catch him, he was allowed a weapon for defense!

Kaalthe was pretty but he was vicious, too.

Jack opened the door to let his two friends inside, smiling supportively at his sore roommates. He was still in one piece; sore, but not damaged. He was an electric-elemental like Kaalthe, so getting jolted didn't cause him much trauma. Otis, too, had a resistance to electricity, but poor Guise was not as tolerant.

People like Kaalthe made Cynric run and hide—the librarian had a phobia of electricity that no one understood. It meant he was nervous around Jack, too, so he never really had much trouble dealing with his teacher in his magic or elemental courses…unlike Guise. But neither Jack nor Otis felt especially bad for their friend. Guise usually deserved what he got.

"It wasn't so bad." Jack put his bag on the top bunk above Guise where he always slept.

"Speak for yourself," Guise snarled, walking towards the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a shower so I don't smell like ass… No one run the water."

"Sure thing." Otis tossed his bag on his bed before falling beside it, sighing. It was good to be back in school. He'd missed this room, this bed, and his friends. Cynric's screams at Guise and the smell of sharpened pencils, chalk and sweat were all reminders that he was home. He hugged his pillow to his face to take in the smell, finally getting the chance to relax before the calm air was broken when his roommate shrieked from the bathroom.

Jack and Otis leapt up and ran towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jack demanded before they got to the doorway.

Guise was on the floor, staring up at a rather large man.

"_Ho-shit_!" Jack took a surprised step back, pulling a hand back and charging it with electricity, but Otis grabbed his hand to stop him from attacking their 'guest'.

"…_Sazz_?"

Jack's eyebrows tilted inward as his electrically-charged hand began to quiet. "You _know_ this guy?"

Otis rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously, walking into the bathroom to stand beside the blue-haired man that was staring down at Guise. "Guys…meet Sazz, my roommate. Sazz, this is Jack and Guise. Say hello."

The magenta-eyed man tilted his vision upwards so the striking orbs met Jack, causing the blonde to flinch and take a cautious step backwards. His presence was far more overwhelming than Kaalthe's. 'Sazz' was huge—at least six foot four inches and well over two hundred pounds of slender muscle. He had to be in his early to mid twenties, too. His long hair was a striking shade of light navy blue and three magenta horns stuck out of either side of his oval head, curving forward. His face was beautiful and unthreatening, but the depth of his eyelash-framed magenta eyes warned he wasn't as passive as he gave off. His outfit was a fairly simple one: black flare pants tied up along the sides with leather string, a long-sleeved black shirt that was torn off just below his chest and held together in the front by two black buckles, and a flowing black cape around his waist that was held in place with two over-crossing buckles in the front. Blue fur decorated the cape, which was lined with a magenta color like his shirt was, matching his horns and eyes. But that which made him the most striking were his wings—his six raven-black feathered wings.

They'd both heard Sazz's name before, but this was the first time they'd met him. Neither of them had been expecting…this.

Guise stared up at him, his red eyes wide and quivering. "Y…you're huge! Holy crap!"

"Hello," greeted the stranger in his tepid voice. "My name is Sazandora. It is nice to finally meet you."

* * *

End! Writing chapter 3. I am still not sure how long I want these to be. Hopefully it wasn't too fail xD;


End file.
